S06
Pokémon: Advanced is the sixth season of the Pokémon anime, consisting of the last 12 episodes of the , and the first 40 episodes of the . This season showcases the Silver Conference and the beginning of the adventures of , , , and Max in the Hoenn region, from Littleroot Town up to Mauville City. It originally aired as part of the 2003-2004 Saturday morning line-up. The season began with Address Unown!, which originally aired on September 13, 2003 and ended with Watt's with Wattson, which originally aired on September 4, 2004. Advanced marked the beginning of the Hoenn saga. It is preceded by Pokémon: Master Quest, the last season of the dub, and succeeded by Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Blurb Polishing off the Silver Conference, Ash heads toward his next challenge—the far-off Hoenn region! While he must say goodbye to old friends, he makes the acquaintance of May, a Trainer just starting out on her Pokémon journey. Along with her little brother Max and the ever-reliable Brock, this pack of Pokémon Trainers begin pursuing their dreams—with Ash racking up three Gym Badges, while May changes tack to follow the Contest path of a Pokémon Coordinator. Important events * obtains and returns it to its mother at Mt. Silver. (EP263 - EP264) * The Silver Conference takes place. (EP265 - EP272) ** Ash, , and get through to the Victory Tournament. (EP268) ** Ash has a Full Battle against and wins. They end their rivalry and become friends again. (EP269 - EP270) ** Ash battles Harrison in the quarter-finals and loses. Ash places in the top eight. (EP270 - EP272) ** Harrison loses to Jon Dickson in the semi-finals. Jon goes on to win the Silver Conference. (EP272) * Ash, , and part ways on their return to Kanto. (EP273) * Ash sees fly towards Hoenn and decides to head there with just . (EP273) * follows Ash and Pikachu to the Hoenn region. (EP274) * Ash and Pikachu arrive in the Hoenn region and meet up with . (AG001) * May gets her starter Pokémon, a , from Professor Birch. Ash and May agree to travel together. (AG001) * Ash registers for the Hoenn League. (AG002) * Team Magma makes their appearance trying to enter ruins outside Oldale Town. * Ash meets May's family in Petalburg City. May's brother Max joins the duo, equipped with the PokéNav. (AG003) * Brock rejoins on the way to Rustboro City. (AG004) * The group learns about Pokémon Contests. (AG013) * May decides she wants to be a and earn Ribbons instead of trying to earn Gym Badges. (AG016) * Ash and company help the Devon Corporation President track down a Team Aqua spy. (AG017) * While training on Dewford Island, the group runs into Professor Birch. (AG027, AG028) * The group finds Team Magma and Team Aqua digging through some ruins under a boy's Secret Base. (AG027) * May meets up with her first rival, Drew, just before the Slateport City Contest. (AG033) * Ash and friends try to stop a Team Magma theft of molten rock from Captain Stern at the Oceanic Museum. (AG036) * appears at the Trick House. (AG039) Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * May's Torchic (AG001) * Ash's Taillow (AG004) * James's Cacnea (AG006) * Ash's Treecko (AG007) * Jessie's Seviper (AG008) * Brock's Lotad (AG012) * May's Wurmple (AG014) * Jessie's Wurmple (AG014) * Ash's Corphish (AG023) * Brock's Mudkip (AG025) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * May's → (AG024) * Jessie's Wurmple → (AG024) * May's → (AG028) * Jessie's → (AG028) Releases The following Pokémon are released: * James's Weezing (AG006) * Jessie's Arbok (AG006) Other * Brock's Onix (left at Pewter Gym, SS001) * Brock's Geodude (left at Pewter Gym, SS001) * Brock's Crobat (left at Pewter Gym, SS001) The following Pokémon are left at 's : * Ash's Phanpy (EP273) * Ash's Bayleef (EP273) * Ash's Noctowl (EP273) * Ash's Totodile (EP273) * Ash's Cyndaquil (EP273) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Roxanne (AG016) * Brawly, after one failed attempt. (AG031) * Wattson (AG040) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD releases Trivia * This is the last season in the dub until Pokémon: Black & White that features the Who's That Pokémon? eyecatch. * This is the only dub season to contain episodes from more than one series. * In , only the first 38 episodes (12 from Pokémon: Master Quest and 26 from Advanced) were aired. This was the last season to skip multiple episodes in the Finnish dub. * This is the only season of the to be aired in , , and . * The episodes of this season, Pokémon: Advanced Challenge, and Pokémon: Advanced Battle for sale on iTunes and Amazon are missing the Who's That Pokémon? and Pokémon Trainer's Choice segments, as well as the season-based eyecatches from the final commercial breaks. They are all retained on the Amazon Prime Video prints. * The special preview version of Get the Show on the Road! used a different Pokémon: Advanced logo, resembling that of Pokémon: Master Quest. In other languages |da=Pokémon Advanced |nl=Pokémon Advanced |fr=Pokémon Advanced |de=Pokémon: Advanced |it=Pokémon Advanced |pt_br= Pokémon: Indigo League |pt_eu=Pokémon - Advanced |ru= Pokémon Advanced |es_la= |es_eu=Pokémon: Advanced |sv=Pokémon Advanced }} 06 *1 de:Staffel 6 es:Sexta temporada fr:Saison 6 it:Pokémon Advanced